Star Wars Disappearance
by Sven the Viking
Summary: A young man from Earth is transported to the Star Wars Galaxy and the adventure of a lifetime begins. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Star Wars Galaxy.  
  
Star Wars: Disappearance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Matt Foster was your typical dishwater blond, tall, and very athletic. He had been in the Air Force as a mechanic and later on as a pilot. He was on his way to Happy Fixer. Happy Fixer was an auto repair shop that Matt had started after he retired from the Air Force. Of course he had only been in the Air Force for two years, he was 19 now and wasn't exactly poor. He pulled into his parking space and walked into the garage.  
  
"Hey Phil, How's that back of yours?"  
  
"It's getting better. Tom said he would be in a little late, it's him and his wives anniversary."  
  
"Call him and tell him to take the day off."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Matt watched as Phil went into the office. He wondered how the man felt about getting orders from a 19 year old. He looked out the door at the Test Facility across the street. It had been there before he had setup the shop and he still didn't know what they tested. He was about to turn away when he noticed a strange glow coming from one of the windows. Phil walked back in and saw Him starring at the glow.  
  
"I wonder what that is, there's no one there."  
  
"I don't know but I think I'm going to go check it out."  
  
With that he walked out of the garage and towards the building.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
Phil jogged to catch up with Matt. They walked across the road and looked at the window.  
  
"It looks like it's open." Stated Phil  
  
"How are you at climbing?" asked Matt  
  
"Not as good as you but I think I could climb up to the window."  
  
"I'll go first then you follow."  
  
With that he walked up to the wall and started to climb. Luckily who ever had designed the building had spaced the windowsills just right to be used as hand holds. Phil started a second after Matt, about five minutes later they were both one the sill by the open window.  
  
"Okay I good in first then if I don't see anyone I'll whistle for you."  
  
"Okay, Matt you're the boss."  
  
Matt slipped through the window silently and looked around the room. The room was rectangle shaped and was painted white. It was almost completely empty, except for a strange machine on each end of the room. Matt whistled and Phil entered through the window.  
  
"There that's what's giving off the glow."  
  
Phil pointed to the two machines.  
  
"I wonder what they are for."  
  
Matt wall towards one of them, He was in the middle of the two machines when the glow started to increase in intensity. He watched in wonder as the glow started to pulse.  
  
"Matt maybe we should go."  
  
"I agree. This is weird."  
  
Just as Matt started to walk away a beam of light went flying through him to the other machine. The beam swelled and got bigger, Phil watched in horror as the beam totally engulfed Matt. Matt looked Phil in the eye and then opened his mouth to say something. What ever he said Phil would never know. There was a bright flash and then Matt was gone.  
  
Phil didn't know what to do; he quickly climbed back down the building. He ran back to the shop and called the police. When they arrived he took them to the building and explained what had happened. One of the workers at the building opened up the room for the police. Phil and the police walked into the room and Phil's jaw dropped. The room was completely empty.  
  
"What is being tested in this facility?" asked one of the police officers.  
  
"I'm sorry but that is classified."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"The United States government."  
  
The police left and Phil went back to the shop. He was at a total loss of what had happened, he just hoped that somewhere Matt was alive.  
  
I know this doesn't seem like Star Wars but by next chapter it will. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
~Sven The Viking~ 


	2. A nice Hutt....not

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Star Wars or anything else that may happen to slip into this fic, if I did I would be to busy rolling in money to be writing this.  
  
Star Wars Disappearance Chapter 2  
  
Matt groaned as he came to. The first thing he noticed was the unbearable heat beating down on his back. The second was that he was sitting in the middle of a desert.  
  
"I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore."  
  
Matt got up and looked around, his survey of the area only confirmed what he had believed before. There was nothing around him but dunes, and the extremely warm air.  
  
"That's the last time I enter a Test Facility. Which way to go? Hmmm.I think I'll go over a dune"  
  
With that he walked to his right and up the dune. He got to the crest of the dune and wasn't surprised to see nothing but dunes. He continued to walk down the dune and then up yet another.  
  
"That's two."  
  
Four hundred and thirty six dunes later Matt was ready to collapse.  
  
"I'll never complain about Death Valley again."  
  
He walked for another seven dunes before he sank to his knees and then collapsed face first to the scorching hot sand.  
  
Matt awoke to find a huge face starring down at him. He slid away from the humongous face.  
  
"Who the heck are you?"  
  
"I am Xpanda the Hutt."  
  
"You're a Hu.Hutt?"  
  
"Of course what else would I be?"  
  
"But Star Wars isn't real it's just something George Lucas made up."  
  
"GEORGE LUCAS!!! You know of that slime bag!!"  
  
"Well of course."  
  
"He owes my family a heap of credits the size of any Imperial Cruiser."  
  
"What? He's been here before?"  
  
"Of course he was born on Coruscant. He was a very bargaining man, smart too he was able to evade Boba Fett on many occasions."  
  
"This explains where he got those ideas."  
  
"Enough talk about that Nerf herder, what is your name?"  
  
"Matt Foster."  
  
"That's a strange name."  
  
"And Xpanda isn't?"  
  
The Hutts eyes bulged.  
  
"That name has been in my family for ten generations."  
  
"Okay, Okay. Calm down."  
  
"If you ever disgrace my name again I'll feed you to the Sarlacc pit."  
  
"Sarlacc pit? Then that means that Jabba hasn't been killed."  
  
"Of course he has, that Bantha fodder was killed near 20 years ago."  
  
"But, I thought when Boba Fett shot his way out of it that it was killed."  
  
"Mwhaha, a creature such as the Sarlacc Pit can't be killed that easy."  
  
"It's safe to assume that I'm on Tatooine then."  
  
"Your assumption is correct. We are in my palace."  
  
"I thought Hutts weren't kind.wait a minute you want something from me."  
  
"I see that you are well read on my race. Before I wanted credits but now I want to know the location of George Lucas."  
  
"What are you crazy!! Never!!"  
  
"Humph, then I have no choice but to feed you to my Sarlacc pit."  
  
"Your Sarlacc pit?!"  
  
"Of course it's is at the center of my palace."  
  
"Your palace is on top of the Sarlacc pit!!"  
  
"I don't see why you're so excited, because tomorrow you will be fed to the pit."  
  
With that the Hutt oozed away, and Matt got the first look at the Hutt. He was a lot bigger than Jabba had been; hopefully he wasn't smarter than Jabba. Because if he was Matt didn't stand a chance of living.  
  
Back on Earth, Phil sat just outside the garage watching the window that only hours ago Matt and him had climbed up to. He kept replaying the memory over and over again. He pictured the face that Matt had worn just before he had disappeared, it was a face that Phil would never forget. He would have many a sleepless nights because of it. In the background a phone rang, Phil got up and with one more glance at the window went in to answer the phone. He walked into the office and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Honey, are you going to be home soon."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Phil there's nothing you can do, Matt is gone. Sitting and starring into space isn't going to make him come back."  
  
"He's not dead Mira, He's still alive I can feel it."  
  
"Then don't worry, he was a military man he can handle himself wherever he is."  
  
"Your right I'll be home soon."  
  
"Okay, see you in a bit."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Phil hung up the phone and walked back to where he had been watching the window. Mira was right no matter how long he starred at the window it wouldn't bring Matt back. He closed up shop and walked to his car. All the way home all he could think about was the horror that had been on Matt's face.  
  
Well Ladies and Gentlemen that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.  
  
~Sven The Viking~ 


	3. The Escape

Disclaimer: I Sven The Viking do not own any part of the Star Wars Universe.  
  
Star Wars Disappearance  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Matt was awoken by a sharp kick to the stomach. He rolled over and saw a large Gamorrean looming over him. The large pig squeaked and kicked him again.  
  
"I'm guessing that you just told me to get up or you would kick me again."  
  
He was answered by another kick to the stomach. He slowly got up on one knee and then struggled to his feet. He looked around and saw that he was in the same room he had been in the day before.  
  
"So, do I get a last meal or some thing?"  
  
The guard pushed him out the door and down a hall. He was pushed all the way to a large room. On the outer wall sat Xpanda the Hutt and opposite him were windows that let the hut see into another room. Matt assumed that the Sarlacc Pit was through the window.  
  
"I see that our sharp tongue guest is here, don't worry my friend once this fool is dropped in it will be your turn."  
  
Matt walked over and look through the window, there was a man out on a plank of durasteel that was out over a giant pit. Matt looked above the man and noticed that there was a rope with a loop in the end.  
  
"I like to see them struggle between deciding which do endure, most choose to hang themselves."  
  
The man that was in there ran for the rope and put in around his neck, shortly after the plank was retracted and the man hung limp in the loop.  
  
"Clean up in there and then put our good friend in. Ohhh.and Mr. Matt, don't even bother with the pole holding the rope it has a remote control electrical charge, hooked up to it."  
  
"Thanks for the advice."  
  
With that he was pushed down to the door outside the pit. He watched as the man was lowered from the rope and thrown into the pit. He was then pushed through the door. He didn't hesitate a second, he ran at the rope and grabbed on to it. The momentum from his run carried him out over the pit, as he swung he shifted his weight and he swung towards the wall he put his feet out and ran along the wall. He let go of the rope just as he got to the door alcove.  
  
He had hoped that the door would still be open and that he would go shooting into the door and nock over the guards. Unfortunately the door was closed. He got up from were he had landed and pounded on the door, as he was pounding on the door he noticed it start to move out of the alcove and towards the pit. This would eventually force him out onto the plank, were they could drop him into the pit. Again he didn't hesitate, he ran at the rope and swung up and onto the pole, he landed and ran for the wall. He stuck his hands in cracks and lifted himself up of the pole just before the electricity surge down the pole.  
  
He climbed up the wall and up onto a windowsill, before the man in the window could close the window he dived through the window and tackled him. He grabbed the blaster from the man's holster and shot him in the gut. He turned and shot the two other thugs that remained in the small room. He ran to the door and sealed it, and then he turned around and looked for anything he could use. He bent down and unclipped the man's holster and belt. He looked at the devices on the belt, and grinned. He searched the pockets of the men and found lots of money. He then put the blaster back in it holster and clipped it on himself. He then took a grappler device from a pouch on the man's belt, which he now had on. He walked to the window and shot the grappler at a crack in the ceiling, he tested his weight and then stepped out onto the sill. He took the blaster from its holster, and then swung across to the window that Xpanda was in. Just before he hit the closed window he leveled the blaster and blew the window open.  
  
He walked through the window and down onto the space in front of the Hutt.  
  
"Impressive!!" boomed the Hutt.  
  
"If you thought that was impressive then watch this."  
  
Matt pulled a thermal detonator from his belt and set the timer for two standard time units then activated it. He ran up to the Hutt and slammed it down his throat.  
  
"Time to take your medicine slime ball."  
  
The Hutt started to choke but Matt didn't care the package was activated and ticking down. He looked at the chronometer that he had picked up from one of the thugs. 1 min. 50 sec. until the thing blew. He walked out past the Hutt but dived right back into the alcove, as blaster shots rained down on were he had been.  
  
"Took his guards long enough."  
  
He shot a few return shots.  
  
"I don't have time for this!!"  
  
He pulled out a smaller yield explosive and tossed it across the room to the outer wall. He ducked behind the Hutt's massive bulk and covered his ears. The explosion ripped through the wall.  
  
"Instant exit."  
  
Matt pulled out the grappler and ran across to the hole. He dived out the hole and twisted in mid fall. He shot the grappler at the outside wall and he was jerked to a halt. He slowly repelled down the building and landed on the sand. He pushed the release button on the grappler and the rope fell away from the building. As the rope fell he pushed the retractor button and the rope retracted into the grappler gun. He put the grappler away and then holstered the blaster.  
  
He walked around the corner and saw a large bay cut into the wall. He glanced into it and saw a bunch of different land speeders and a group of swoops. He ran up to one of the swoops and jumped onto the saddle. As he looked down at the controls he heard a loud explosion emanating from some where above him. He flipped a switch on the console and the engine started. He put his hand on the handgrips and speed out of the bay and into the desert surrounding the late Hutt's palace.  
  
He drove for about ten minutes and then decided to stop and look at the data pad that he had saw in one of his belt pouches. He pulled it out and tried to find the on switch on the dumb thing. After five minutes he was getting frustrated with the thing.  
  
"TURN ON YOU DUMB THING!!" he yelled.  
  
Surprisingly the pad turn on, and a map appeared on the screen.  
  
"Voice activated nice."  
  
He looked at the map and decided to go to Mos Engal, it was a bit farther than the closest city but he figured that the further from the palace the better. He put the pad away and took off at top speed.  
  
He arrived at noon the next day and pulled up to the cantina. He walked through the door and down to the bar. He leaned over the counter to the bar tender.  
  
"Where can I find a transport off of this planet?"  
  
The grizzly looking bar tender pointed over to a woman seated at a table in the corner. Matt walked over and sat across the table from her.  
  
"I'm looking for transport out of this system."  
  
"It'll cost you."  
  
He set down one of the bags of money that he had gotten at the palace.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Hmmm.I don't suppose Luke has setup his Jedi Academy has he."  
  
"Skywalker? Yeah, I've heard he has some kind of school setup."  
  
"Could you take me there?"  
  
"Meet me at Landing Bay 94 in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
The lady stood up and left. Matt sat there for a while then got up and headed for the landing bay. He walked in and saw the ship that he had hired. It was a beautiful silver ship. The pilot was at the bottom of the ramp. He walked up and she put her hand out. He handed her the money.  
  
"Nice ship you have here, from Naboo right."  
  
"Correct, I am Padme Hantor."  
  
"Padme.as in Padme the Queen of Naboo."  
  
"Yes, the Naboo had a queen by the same name, but there is no relation."  
  
"Ahhh..I see. Well let's go."  
  
He walked up the ramp and into the main room of the ship.  
  
"You may sit here and play one of the computer games, or you may rest in that room over there." She indicated a door towards the back of the ship.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Padme walk away to the cockpit, and he heard the door shut behind her. He walked back to the room she had pointed out and laid down on the sleeping pallet. He looked at the ceiling and then closed his eyes. I hope this was a good idea he thought before he fell asleep.  
  
Well folks that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
~Sven The Viking~ 


	4. The Jedi Academy

Disclaimer: I Sven The Viking do not own any part of the Star Wars Universe.  
  
Star Wars Disappearance  
Chapter 4  
  
Matt sat on the bench looking at the agate that he had found in his pocket. He was on board The Shooting Star. He had hired Padme and her ship to take him to Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. According to Padme they were approaching the Yavin system. He slipped the agate back into his pocket as he felt the ship drop into Yavin 4's atmosphere. He looked out the view port and down at the moon.  
  
He saw a small skyhopper fly toward the large circular pyramid. Padme landed the ship in a large clearing in front of the pyramid.  
  
"The Jedi Temple final stop." He heard Padme say over the ship's intercom.  
  
Matt looked at the large building, and said  
  
"George Lucas didn't do this justice."  
  
He walked down the ramp and onto the large landing field. He saw the legendary Luke Skywalker walk toward him as the ship took off.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Jedi Academy. I'm Luke Skywalker and you are?"  
  
"Matt Foster."  
  
"Where are you from and what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm from a planet call Earth and I've come here because it's the only place I know in this galaxy."  
  
"This galaxy? Earth?"  
  
"I was transported here from Earth, which is in another galaxy."  
  
"Really? Is it the galaxy that George Lucas went to?"  
  
"Yeah he's there."  
  
"I'm glad he found a safe place from the Hutts."  
  
"He has one less to worry about."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You took down a Hutt single handed."  
  
"Yeah it wasn't very hard."  
  
"Right.Anyways I'm sure you want to rest. I'll take you to your room."  
  
* * *  
  
Matt was woken up the next day by a loud knock on his door.  
  
"Rise and shine." He heard Luke yell through the door.  
  
"What for?" he yawned back.  
  
"So you can begin your training of course."  
  
Matt leapt out of bed and threw on his clothes. He opened the door and walked out to Luke.  
  
"When did I say I wanted to train?"  
  
"You didn't but the force is with you and might as well train while you're here."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
Luke grinned.  
  
"There's no catch. Follow me."  
  
Matt followed him down onto the landing field. Where he watched a group of teenagers (around his own age) finish a practice session with their lightsabers. Luke clapped as they turned their lightsabers off and walked towards him.  
  
"Good job, I would like to introduce our newest student. Matt Foster these are the young Jedi Knights."  
  
Matt's eyes widened as he shook their hands, and said their names.  
  
"Tenal Ka, Lowbacca, Jacen, and Jaina." He paused in the middle of shaking Jaina's hand.  
  
"You're more beautiful then I imagined." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Kevin Anderson didn't do you justice."  
  
Jaina blushed, "Thank You."  
  
"Jaina why don't you take Matt inside to a training room."  
  
"Okay, Uncle Luke. This way Matt."  
  
He followed her back into the temple. As soon as they had entered the temple Luke turned back to the others.  
  
"What did you feel?"  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"He seems nice." Stated Jacen.  
  
"This is a fact." Agreed Tenal Ka.  
  
"Even so watch him, not only with your eyes, but with the force as well."  
  
* * *  
  
"How old are you?" Jaina asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm 19 and how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 17 but almost 18."  
  
"Single?"  
  
"Single?!" She looked at him suspiciously. "Yes.why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious." He grinned back.  
  
"We just meet and you already have a crush on me." She opened a door and motioned him to go in. She closed the door behind them and turned to find him watching her.  
  
"You do have a crush on me don't you?" she walked over and stood in front of him.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Maybe." he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
She stared at him a moment longer then turned for the door.  
  
"Come Uncle Luke is waiting for you."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The force."  
  
With that she opened the door and lead him away from the room.  
  
Well everyone that's all for now I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know what you think so far. Thanks  
  
~Sven the Viking~ 


End file.
